


Thule!Malec

by mqlecshipper



Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 04:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mqlecshipper/pseuds/mqlecshipper
Summary: A fan fiction written about Malec in Thule. Contains Queen of Air and Darkness spoilersHope you enjoy!





	Thule!Malec

Thule!Malec

Magnus always knew that there would be an end. There was always an end to all things. But this was not how he imagined it would go. It was nothing that he had ever pictured in his mind. And he was quite scared by it. The perspective of dying, and the consequences that came with it. Along with the world basically ending. Well, not literally, but all the basic sense of order in the world was gone. And it terrified him. 

“Those who seek death shall live. Those who seek life shall die.” He didn’t know why that quote popped into his head. It was from a Korean general or something. From a long time ago. Perhaps before he had been brought to this world. The general had, to Magnus’s memory, fought a hopeless battle by keeping his soldier’s morals high. And had left that quote. Apparently, they had won in that hopeless battle. 

Not in his war. People had fought to death to defend Alicante, and it had fallen. Those who sought death found it. Those who sought life also did. Clary had been willing to sacrifice her life and she had. Izzy had been willing to die protecting what she loved, and she had found death. And now, he sought for death too. 

It was decided the moment they figured out what was happening to the warlocks. Alec made him promise that he would spend as much time as he could with Alec. Magnus had made Alec promise that he would do it without hesitation if it came down to that. They were both having a crash after an adrenaline rush, and half asleep, whispering ‘I love you’ to each other. And they had promised that they would do anything for each other.

It was only this morning when he saw the visible signs of it happening. Alec was out to search a convenience store nearby. Whatever he could find to use. They used to go out together, but now it was physically impossible for Magnus to go out and fight. Today, it was worse. Magnus felt weak the moment he woke up. And his eyes in the mirror… they were demon-like. Sebastian Morgenstern’s eyes. 

It wasn’t quite death itself that he found himself terrified against. It was the act of asking for it that he was scared about. But it had to come. Perhaps he wasn’t brave enough to seek death. Perhaps that’s why he had to ask another being for it. This is what the end of the world feels like, he thought, doubting yourself until the very end. But doubting himself wasn’t a choice. Nothing, at this point, was a choice. It was a matter of survival, of making it to the next hour, the next day, the next week. And he kept getting weaker. Every second that passed, he found it harder and harder to be keeping awake. To talk. To complete any basic action of his life. And he hated it.

*************

“No. Absolutely not.” Alec said. Magnus had expected it. 

“Alexander, you promised.” Magnus didn’t know what was worse. That he wasn’t so weak that he had to be begging for his death lying on his back or that he couldn’t even face Alec as he begged for it. “You promised me.”

“Magnus, you don’t even know if it’s happening!” The trembling in Alec’s voice was devastating. 

“Alexander, please. I… I can’t live with the knowledge that I might be the death of you. I can’t bear the thought of me hurting you. Please. If we wait, it will happen soon. I can feel it.” 

“I can’t…” Magnus thought Alec was crying. He wasn’t sure. After Alec came back and saw his eyes, he had flinched. His face was turned back from Magnus at the moment. 

The last time he had seen Alec cry was a few days after they had narrowly escaped from Alicante. Right after the silent brothers had all died heroically, closing in the mortal instruments for forever. Catarina had burst in to their temporary shelter, breaking the news, along with the fact that most warlocks had been cut off from all means of communication, most turned into demons. 

“I talked to Tessa,” Catarina had been so breathless. “She said that the water from Lake Lyn could cure us.” All remaining warlocks were too weak to keep up with the glamour- besides, there was no point-, and Catarina’s blue face was covered with sweat. 

“Catarina, seat down, you’re gonna exhaust yourself.” Magnus was also pacing around, but a bit of hypocrisy was common in New York in that winter. 

“She made a portal, but it was guarded by thousands of demons. There is no way we can break through all that. Tessa barely escaped with her own life intact.” Catarina collapsed into a chair, putting her face in her hands. 

“What do we do?” It had been centuries since Magnus felt this helpless. Leaning onto a wall, he had looked at Alec helplessly, the one who still kept it together after all that they had been through. To his surprise, there were tears dripping down Alec’s face. Silent sobs. Maybe that was the night when all hopes were cut off from them. After that, it wasn’t really about fighting. It was surviving for a bit longer, making sure to live to see another sunrise. Not that sunrise were a marvel to look at, anymore. 

Catarina ran away barely days after that conversation. Perhaps Magnus should have done the same before it was too late. To turn into a demon in the wild might be better than what was happening right now. 

“I don’t want the demon part of me to be the way you remember me,” Magnus said, looking at Alec. Maybe he was selfish. This was what this came down to. Was he doing this to ease his suffering from the knowledge that Alec would at least remember him human? Remembering him begging for his death wouldn’t be the best memory either, though. 

And then the pain kicked in. Magnus wasn’t sure what it was. It was a splitting headache, as if someone had stuck an axe inside his brain. He doubled over from the pain, but the it passed in a few seconds. But he felt that it was coming. He knew that it was coming. 

Alec was standing next to him, right after he doubled over from the pain, looking at him with those gentle, blue eyes. They were still shining after all that had happened. Or perhaps it was just the tears that made them seem shiny. 

“Please, Alexander.” Magnus grabbed Alec’s hands. “Please.”

Alec stared into his eyes, and he finally saw. Magnus couldn’t be a danger to the rest of the world. He didn’t want to be another weapon for Morgenstern to use to destroy all that he held dear. His soul would never ever hurt Alec, but his body would. 

Alec took a blade he had nearby. It rarely seemed to help him when fighting demons, but they knew it would do. His hands were trembling. 

“I love you. I love you so much,” Magnus whispered to Alec, “I swear, I will find you again. Wherever you are. No matter if we have a next life or not, I will find you in whatever comes next. I will wait for you. Forever” 

Alec was crying. That was evident now. “I love you, I love you, Magnus, I love you,” he whispered as he raised his hands. Magnus closed his eyes. He didn’t want Alec to remember those pitch black eyes he had gotten. He didn’t want Alec to remember him in pain. Therefore he smiled. He felt the blade, and he smiled, knowing that it would be the last living memory that Alec had of him. 

*************  
-Alec-  
What was the point in living when everything was gone?  
How could you have remaining hope, when the last light you were clinging on to was whisked out, all of a sudden?  
How could you, when the warm light on you, finally taking you out of the shadows and letting you shine, was gone?  
What was the point, when everything you ever cared for was gone?  
What was the point, when you were alone  
Alone, in this cold, cruel, world.  
Alone.

**Author's Note:**

> Well I hope you enjoyed that!  
This is my first time publishing fan fiction so... I don't really know what to expect.  
Thank you for reading this far, I guess.


End file.
